Time Travelling Childhood
by Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets
Summary: Rewrite! Harry is fed up with the Dursleys and makes a new identity only to run in to Hagrid? Will Harry have the best Childhood a kid could have, or will he worry too much about being found out? Only time can tell! Time is our key factor! Not AU!
1. A Little Place Called Home

**Chapter One**

**Discrediting: I am obviously not blonde, or old enough to be the writer of Harry Potter. But I am the writer of this fanfiction story. **

_Many used to wonder about the childhood of a boy. A simple boy. The Boy-Who-lived. The Chosen One. Basically; Harry James Potter was the boy that was on the citizen's thoughts when hearing about magic. Yes magic. It was real, hiding behind invisable walls that repelled muggles from the midst of their crowds. Wizards and Witches hid from Muggles- non magical beings- for one reason; fear. They may not admit it, but it was the truth. Back in time, long ago, muggles would burn witches alive if found out. Normally it wasn't any problem, simply an annoyance. Then came the development of technology, and the development of the ratio of 1 to 100 magic beings to muggles. It is with fear of being killed off, that the magical world hides in obvious areas of the world, charmed behind brick walls and the like._

_This is not what our dear story is about. No, it is about this boy; Harry. He was a small child. Abnormally small and fragile for his age of only seven years. His cello-taped black-rimmed glasses hung losely on the tip of his nose, hiding his very bright, heart-piercing emerald-green eyes. They were dark orbs of color that made you think "Avada Kedavra" the minute you saw them. It was like seeing death and heaven in those eyes. An old pair of eyes for a young child..._

_Harry, you see, lived under the stairs of number four Privet Drive, in a cupboard. A dark and damp, cramped, little place with a single bare bulb swinging from the 'ceiling'. A padlock on the outside of the 'room' and a small matress inside. Shelves filled with broken figurines that young Harry managed to save from his cleaning and chores. His older cousin, Dudley Dursley, was too spoiled to notice anything ever gone... except maybe food. What was worse than his spoiled, overly large, cousin, was his Aunt and Uncle... _

_With that, our story starts it's long journey for our protagonists..._

Sitting there, it felt like the only thing to do in this dark cupboard. The small boy just sat there unconsciously rubbing his small knobby legs as he thought about today's events. It had gone well but despite that his Uncle still had whipped him and literally threw him inside the cupboard once more. It was summer vacation starting tomorrow and Harry would never get to escape hell now until School started in 2 months.

He listened as the Telly in the living room blared out crashing sounds from Dudley's favorite show called Tom and Jerry from America. Harry thought about his life with his so-called family. They had beaten him, starved him, and had told him he was a worthless little freak of nature. Those words exactly…

Was he really a freak? It was not the little boy's fault that he could not control his outbursts of extraordinary magic power, though he was oblivious to the amount of power. He didn't even know about his parents' deaths, the man who killed them, or the magic world. Sure there was a fellow stranger who would shake his hand here and there, freaking the small boy out when the apparated away.

You must be thinking, how such a curious little one could survived with out an answer of his parents' deaths. When he had asked his guardians, he was told quite frankly how they "died in a car crash, his father drunk." and how they wished he had gone with them. But all Harry had got from that eventful night, was the lightning bolt cursed scar on the top of his forehead, between his brows. His messy black hair, looking wind-struck, was covering it up from time to time. He wore overly large clothing, two sizes or so bigger than he could even make it. Harry was so small, he'd be mistaken for a small child or a little one. Normally this blocked Harry's attempts at running away... but today, it would be his advantage.

He was going to run away, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

He had planned it all for the past two weeks. All he had to do now, was put his plan in to action...

**But that plan wouldn't be put in to action until that day awaited... And wait he did. His time had come with in a month later after his planning.**

"BOY!" roared Vernon Dursley, a large beefy man.

"Yes sir." stated Harry in a flat tone that stated nothing of how he felt. He was never allowed to show his emotiones. No, that would only result in a blow to his head with a heavy object... as always.

"You have better not touch ANYTHING that belongs to us, normal people, or you will regret it. I want all those chores completed by the time we get home tomorrow evening, you freak." Dursley grounded out, smacking the boy harshly on the head. Harry made no noise, mearly winced and nodded.

"Yes sir." said Harry in that same flat tone. He watched Dursley and his shrimpy aunt head for the car, Dudley wobbling his fat pig belly outside and squeezing in to the car like some overgrown baby banging its small fist on anything it could. Harry sighed and immediately set his plan in to action. First step; supplies.

Digging in to a piggy bank upstairs, Harry was able to achieve $50 in muggle cash. He went to the toy room and pulled out the smallest clothes he could find. He found a good fit, immediately blushing when he recalled that Dudley had worn those set of outfits when he was around the age of two to three years. Harry sighed once more and slipped in to them, noticing the difference in what age it was. They were dark-forest green overalls with gold buttons to latch onto. Under the overalls was a long sleeved white shirt that Harry had found. He slipped on a baseball cap from the stash, and tied on some baby shoes. Harry could not help but feel ashamed at his weight and size. He was wearing baby clothes from Dudley... then again, his cousin was fat and large like a baby whale, so Harry didn't feel all that bad.

Harry went to Dudley's room and stole a spiral and muggle pencil, along with the bear Dudley had stolen from him. Mrs. Figgs had given him the bear when he was three, telling him how she decided to get him the bear, so he had something from her. She didn't know that she had been the one to give him his first present, and his first toy. It had been from Christmas, his first gift he could ever remember. Harry glared at the picture of his fat loaf of a cousin that sat innocently on the nightstand. Therefore, he was surprised when the picture burnt to ashes all of a sudden. Harry stared at it in horror. Did he just do that....?

Harry then remembered what he had to be doing, and continued his plan. No use standing there in shock, when he had plans to continue. He stole Dudley's kindergarten backpack and ran to the kitchen, stealing a couple of granola bars and delicious snacks he had never gotten to try. He went to the cupboard and took hold of his old blanket, stuffing it in to the backpack. He grinned, before pulling out the bear, and closing the door to Privet Drive. With that, he began to walk.

**It wasn't until an hour later**, that we find young Harry settling himself under a tree, watching others play. To make it look _less_ suspicious, he played around with the teddy. If a lady came up to him, he'd say in a very heavily child-like accent, to the best of his abilities from listening to Dudley talk to adults, that "his mommy had told him to be a good boy and wait here for her." The ladies would smile and return, though she would still watch him. It wasn't until 30 minutes later that Harry had gotten up from his spot and walked away from the park that he had been at.

"Ah! Little boy!" shouted a woman, obviously figuring out he was about to leave. Harry paled, becoming desperate. He did not want to go to the Dursleys. He'd be dead if he was returned! No! He could not go back to them!!!!

Suddenly, a greenish glow, almost blue but it was hard to tell, emitted itself inside Harry, feeling like he was being pulled in all directions. Harry scrunched up his face in pain and closed his eyes. When he unclosed his glamoured blue eyes, which replaced his usual green; he had done all this before leaving.... he was somewhere that seemed vaguely familiar to him... It felt like... home...?

"How'd I get here?" Harry questioned himself, hugging the bear to his chest tightly and making sure he still had everything. He looked around in fear before he heard a rush of wind and with a slam, something knocked in to him, causing Harry to cry out. Harry bit his lip, a habit of his to keep from crying, and looked straight at a large.... beastly dog.

"FANG! FANG!" bellowed a louder voice than Uncle Vernon's. Harry frozed, paled, and shivered as he tried to hide behind the dog in fright.

"Ah there yer are Fang... whatcha got there behind yer back?" said the largest man Harry had ever seen! Harry whimpered and shook in absolute fear. This man was going to squash him to death! He was sure of it.

"Ah, hello there little fella." said the overly large man. Harry looked up, scared out of his wits at the size of the gigantic man.

"P-Please d-don't-t e-eat m-me-e mis-ster." stuttered Harry, shaking harder with every second passing by. He jumped when he felt himself being lifted up. For crying out loud, he fit in to the man's PALM. Was he really small or was the man really huge, Harry could not tell.

"What's yer name?" the man asked in a booming voice that echoed into Harry's little 7-year-old ears.

"J-Jamie." stuttered Harry, remembering the name he had created during his plans that he had mapped out. He had wanted to call himself Jamie Evans. Jamie after his father James, and Evans from his mother's maiden name. How did he know their names, you ask? Well, Harry had done his research, if looking at a picture of them in the attic counted.

"Well Jamie, what were yea doing out on the grounds alone?" asked Hagrid, smiling warmly as if to ease the small boy of his fears, Unfortunately 'Jamie' did not become reassured by the simple smile.

"I-I got-t l-lost." stammered Harry, shaking uncontrollably. What would he do if this man found out he was Harry Potter, and decided to send him back to the Dursleys. No, he couldn't go back.

"Where do yea come from?" asked Hagrid this time, starting to walk back to his hut. Hagrid, even in his own pace, seemed to realized the boy was afraid. Hagrid stood in his place, studying the small boy.

"How old are yea?" Hagrid asked, curiousity overriding him.

"Four." lied Harry, using the age he thought suited him best. Hagrid chuckled gently.

"Well then, Jamie. Why don't yea come with me to me hut and chat." Hagrid said, walking once more towards his hut. Harry studied the little home. It was like a cottage. A round circular house with brown bricks. A chimney with greyish blobs of smokey clouds floating out. The surrounding indicated that Hagrid's hut was partially built on a hill. A pumpkin patch surrounded the hut as well. Harry couldn't help but feel a... sort of... indescribeable feeling towards the hut. In another sense... It was... Homey.

Harry wondered what were to happen if he told Hagrid the truth. Would he take him back? Surely not!

Only time would tell. Only time would see if Harry learned to trust Hagrid easily. Yes... only time would tell.

**Author's Note!**

**Tada! This first chapter of Timetravel Childhood. This is based off of my rewritten version and will be completely resketched. Though the two stories are one and the same, this one will show my obvious new changes in writing as I move on. My English AP class is finally picking up with the writing unit, and I am sketching out this story's plot. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**As for Hagrid's choice of words. I couldn't make Hagrid Language, so I came up with a mix of my own accent being Texan. Hope that gave it some character. I am with out a beta, and if you think I need one, please tell me. I'm known as the typo queen at school. **

**On a different note; all stories were abandoned and are being all rewritten or changed around to a different path. It makes it easier on me. A few weeks after my last update, I recieved a head injury and lost a few well placed memories. My computer was busted and I received a new one. So of course, I'm using my old chapters to read and have to rewrite everything. I hope this helps now! Thank you to my friends who gave me a full edited review of every chapter for each story and I'll start trying my best to get this story done, fast and neatly done to you all!**


	2. Can be Found

**Chapter Two**

**Key Factors: Supportive**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Click. Clock. Click.

Harry James Potter hummed. It was quiet and the only noises that could be heard was the childish humming and the various clocks around the hut. What if this man didn't like him? What if he sent him back! He knew he shouldn't have let Hagrid rush him in to his hut and distract him. Harry had completely remained ignorant until Hagrid had rushed off and went to retrieve... the headmaster.

Harry remembered the short incident after Hagrid took him inside, very clearly.

"So, why are yea around here?" Hagrid had asked, setting Jamie on the table. Jamie had bitten his lower lip and replied in a nervous manner.

"I ran away from home." Harry murmured truthfully to the seemingly friendly gigantic man.

Hagrid had looked at the young boy in shock. It was then had hatched the idea and had told Harry, or "Jamie", to stay here while he fetched the headmaster. Harry had obediantly sat at the place before the words registered in his mind. By then, it was too late.

Stupid, Harry mentally scolded himself as the door opened. Harry jumped off the table and ran to the curtains in the back. He hid behind them in vain attempt to hide.

"Hagrid, you said something about a child. I do believe that I can not see one." came an amused voice. Harry peeked a look through one of the many tiny holes of the dark brown curtains.

"I am certain he is still in this hut somewhere Headmaster." Hagrid assured the man. Harry blinked. So this was the man Hagrid went to get? Harry bit his lower lip and continued to study the man. The headmaster wore a funny purple dress. He was white haired with a seriously long beard and his wrinkly old face gave him a grandfatherly look. Harry blinked again. Were all headmasters of ancient looking places, so... old looking?

"My. I think I found him." came the headmaster's voice, staring straight at Harry. Harry gulped.

"Now, don't be afraid my dear boy." The headmaster soothed, walked over to Harry and looking him straight in the eye. Harry walked out behind the curtain before he realized what he was doing. Harry paled but did not move. There was just something that drew you in. Those eyes of the headmaster.

"My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. May I know your name?" Albus said softly.

"J-Jamie Ev-vans-s." Harry stuttered.

"What I a pleasent name. Well, Jamie, my boy, why don't you come sit at the table with me and we can discuss your current living arrangements." Dumbledore suggested. That snapped Harry out of his daze.

"You're not going to send me back to where I ran away from?" Harry asked warily, avoiding the name of where he lived in case he DID try.

"Why ever would I do that? Obviously you intend to abandon your family, and probably for good reason." Dumbledore said, frowning. This boy was honestly very paranoid.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore with his big "fake" blue eyes, meeting the headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore saw the hope and fear in the boy's sapphire-colored eyes.

Slowly, Harry sat himself on one of the chairs while Hagrid gave them some time alone, tending his chickens outside.

"How old are you?" began Dumbledore.

"Four." Harry said, more confident in his answers, since he had rehearsed it all during his plans. Hagrid had simply given him a fright.

"Who did you previously live with?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"My Cousin Bella." lied Harry, but he did indeed sound truthful, "and Rusty."

Dumbledore smiled softly. Harry inwardly cheered. He hoped to the fates that the Headmaster didn't spot his lies.

"My. Why ever would you want to run away from them? They sound like a nice pair. Are they magical beings?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at him blankly.

"Magical.. beings?" Harry asked hesistantly, his eyes widening, "but there is no such thing as magic!"

This caused Dumbledore to frown. This would make the boy muggleborn then, if he didn't know magic existed. Dumbledore vowed to make sure the boy understood then. There HAD to be a reason why he ran away, afterall.

"Of course there is such a thing as magic, my dear boy... Let's see.. I believe it all started...." Dumbledore began, and explained, as much as he could to a young boy, the existence of magic and the split of the two kinds of humans. Muggles and Wizards. Harry listened to him actively. His beliefs changing with in that moment.

"So, you believe me?" Albus asked, amused at the child like giddy-ness of the boy. Harry nodded, although slowly as if afraid of something.

"Now that we have this discussion... out of the way. Alas, I have been sent here by Hagrid, to ask if you would like to stay here until you see fit to return to your guardians?" Dumbledore finally said to the "4-year-old" boy. Harry's eyes widened. Him? Stay here!? The castle was huge!!

"At Hogwarts?" asked Harry, recalling the history of the founders that Dumbledore had told him during the long discussion. Harry failed to notice the ever so setting sun, reaching the end of it's setting, and becoming nightfall.

"You do not have to, if you do not wish to." prompted Dumbledore. Harry bit his lip, looking down at his hands that ever so slightly shook.

"I'd like that. Mr. Dumbledore. I'd like to stay here, if that is alright." Harry said quietly, looking up. And, for the first time in such a long time, Harry smiled brightly.

**"I'm afraid we had a long discussion, and my staff would, no doubt, be off somewhere in the midst of nightfall, awaiting morning to come." Dumbledore informed a young Jamie Evans which is what he will now be referred to in our tail, unless required a certain time in the tale of his childhood. **

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore. I'm sorry for the intrus-sion." Harry said, stumbling over the word Aunt Petunia had told him he had been. An intrusion on her perfect home. A burden. A freak of nature.

"It is my pleasure Jamie, to become host to a child once more in my long lived life." Albus said, "But I dearly wish for you to simply call me Albus."

"Ah, I'm sorry M- Albus." Jamie said, switching to Albus after realizing he almost said Mister.

"Now come, we must achieve some shut eye, before I introduce you to the teachers staying here over the Christmas Holidays." Albus said merrily. He called a house-elf, by the name of Dippy, and politely requested a new room be prepared for young Jamie, right next to Albus' rooms. Jamie peeked around the office. The place was... extravagent.

"Interesting Artifacts, don't you think?" Albus said, amused.

"They're... Mys-te-rus." Jamie said, trying to pronounce Mysterious. He was glad he had knicked books from the Dursleys more often than none. Though he had problems pronouncing long words.

"Exactly. Jamie. Exactly." Albus said, smiling brightly. Alas came the time when Jamie had fallen asleep on the chair he had occupied, after exploring the office. Dumbledore studied Jamie. He had long brown hair that went to his shoulders, but was held back loosely. He was frail and small as anything. It made Albus guess if he was even four! He could possibly be younger or, dare he say it, older! Albus frowned. He knew Jamie couldn't be younger, for the boy had a remarkable mind and diction.

"Master Dumbledore. The room has been prepared." said Dippy, popping in, cleaning up, and popping away. Albus smiled before slowly, as his old age paused his movements here and there, he stood up from his chair and went to the boy. He gently, as best he could, looped an arm around the boy's waist, and supported his head before lifting up. Dumbledore's eyes widened. The boy was impossibly as light as anything! The boy was like he wasn't even in his arms! Albus frowned, resolving to get Jamie to gain pounds while he stayed here, and carried the boy to the room. He laid Jamie down and covered the boy up with the light blue blankets. Dumbledore smiled.

"Alas, Goodnight my dear boy." Albus said quietly, turning off the lights with a flick of his hands. He left the door closed with a slight creak before he went to his own bedroom. Tomorrow was certainly going to be an.... interesting affair now, wouldn't it?

He didn't know, just how right he was in that sir, things were going to get interesting from here on out.

**Author's Notes!**

**The bold in the middle of a part, represents the shift in scenes! From now on, Harry is called Jamie unless I need to explain something to REMIND you he is Harry. I hope this seems better and even if this chapter is short, I'll make it up to you guys soon. I chose to detail the Harry and Dumbledore scene, so that you can feel how the two felts while Albus came to his conclusion. Honestly, I skipped the History of Magic for good reason. I have no clue where to BEGIN on that speech, and that will make me want to sleep more. I wanted to get this to you sooner, so I simply omitted his long, ever so long, speech I was going to do, but decided not to.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Tiffany!**


	3. In a promise

**Chapter Three**

**Key Points: Harry's Childhood as Jamie comes in to play, as well as the Staff. **

**Enjoy! This Story is dedicated to my Twin Sister Meri-Meg!**

With the next day, also came with awakening. Jamie peeped open an eye.

It was quiet.

Real quiet. Usually his Uncle or Aunt would be banging on his cupboard right about now, yelling for the "freak to get his lazy arse up!" and cook breakfast. No more would he be putting up with that.

Jamie closed his eye once more before he snapped them open. That's right! He ran away from them! Jamie sat up straight, causing a pain in the arse headache to arrise. Jamie ignored the pounding and broke in to a huge grin before the rest of last night's events hit his memory.

He had somehow landed in England. Far away from Surrey to a place called Hogwarts, home of a magic school. Magic was real. He was a wizard... Then why would his parents die from a carcrash? Was it true? Jamie intended to find out. Jamie got up and went to the door before he stopped. He couldn't ask about Harry Potter. Would the Headmaster even know? Jamie sighed before turning around and gathering in the details of the room. The carpet was a nice shade of dark blue, with the walls a tender green. The ceiling seemed to be... enchanted.. to make its appearance as the morning sky. Jamie smiled, it looked amazing.

In the corner of the pentagon-shaped room, was a large bed that Jamie had been lying in, now that he noticed. The sheets were dark red with tints of gold mixed in with matching pillows fluffed up. Jamie looked at the night stand next to the bed, his eyes widening. The nightstand was probably handcarved in to a phoenix out of pure gold, it was shining. Jamie recalled Albus telling him about the Phoenix, telling him how he owned one, but his phoenix was on a current mission. Jamie walked to the end of the bed where a dark brown mahogony trunk was. He lifted up the heavy lid and peeked inside. There were a few books inside the trunk. Jamie shrugged before going to the dresser that matched the trunk and bed post, and opening a drawer. That was where his Dudley castoffs went then, Jamie mused.

"Ah, I take it you approve of the room?" came a voice. Jamie whirled around in alarm only to spot Albus, standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. Albus chuckled.

"Yes sir. I like it a lot." Jamie said quietly, smiling sheepishly. Albus studied the small boy before smiling brightly.

"Alas, I say it is indeed time for breakfast!" chirped Albus in his merry ways. Jamie nodded and obediantly followed the Headmaster in to the office, secretely memorizing every inch of the place. Jamie looked in awe at the moving pictures. Last night they had all been snoozing away, probably faking it for some, and had not moved so Jamie had remained ignorant until now.

"Sir. Are the pictures moving because of M-Magic?" Jamie asked, stumbling over the word that was new to him.

"Yes they are. Please do call me Albus." Albus reminded Jamie. Jamie blushed before looking around again, only to notice they were at two large grand doors.

"This is the great hall!" Albus said, "Now, are you ready to meet my colleagues?"

"Yes sir." Jamie mumbled, feeling shy. Albus opened the elegant doors and walked in.

"Good Morning!" Albus said loudly and happily. The staff table looked up and automatically spotted the small boy standing shyly next to their "boss".

Up at the Staff Table was Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, Severus Snape on the far left, right at the end, with Muggles Studies Professor, Charity Burbage next to him, considering Charity was one of a few who could get along with the man. Next to Charity was the Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor, Fillius Flitwick. Next to Flitwick was Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor, Sprout who looked at the young boy in curiousity. Next to Sprout was an empty seat that remained as such, followed by the Headmaster's seat that resembled a throne in Jamie's appearance. Then came Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagal sipping her tea and studying Jamie. Next to Minerva was Healer Poppy Pomfrey, then Austronomy Teacher Sinistra, followed by Quidditch Instructor Hooch, and lastly Divination professor Trewlaney. This was how Professor Dumbledore introduced the staff before happily saying in a sweet voice, "And this, my dear friends, is our new guest Jamie Evans. He will be residing in a room in my office until otherwise."

"How old are you boy?" sneered Severus.

"F-Four." Jamie stuttered, gripping his shirt sleeve. Albus looked at the clothes and then came to notice the terrible condition it was in. He vowed to fix that situation. First off though, was find out about the boy's life.

"I say, you are a young one then, aren't you?" chuckled Flitwick. Albus then chose that moment to foreward Jamie up the platform and around the table to the seat next to his own, before sitting down. Jamie blushed while thinking about how he was really 7. He was glad he lied.

"May I ask why the boy will be with us?" Minerva asked Albus as Jamie was pulled in to a conversation with Sprout who assured Jamie that he was indeed welcome here.

"Ah, that I shall be telling the staff tonight, when the boy is in bed and dreaming away instead of hearing our chitter." Albus said quietly. Minerva bit her lower lip, yet nodded at him and continued eating. Jamie stared at the plate that was put in front of him. Was he allowed to eat?

"Jamie, are you not hungry?" questioned Albus. Jamie shook his head but bit his lower lip.

"Clearly the boy thinks he is too good for this type of food." Severus Sneered.

"Severus!" Minerva said, glaring at the man.

"I-Its not that sir.. Usually.. I'm not `llowed to eat." Jamie stammered, looking down at his feet. The hall went quiet in a stunned silence.

"You're not allowed to eat? When do you eat!?" asked Severus, eyebrows raised in shock.

"Usually My A-Cousin Rusty makes me do chores and then sends me to my cu-room. Freaks aren't `llowed to eat." Jamie said quietly, stammering over Aunt and Cupboard. Only Albus seemed to notice the slipup with "room". He did not catch the first stutter.

"Who would tell you that you're a freak!?!" Questioned Minerva, gaping mouth open.

"Cause I can do magic..." whispered Jamie. The staff looked at the boy in sympathy, including Severus. They had all seen a case as such, one time or another in their teaching years. Severus had been through the same thing as Jamie had, only they did not seem to catch on to the other hints until it was too late for Severus. Albus' eyes widened. Could the boy's cousins have also harmed him like Tobias Snape had done to the snarky potions professor?

"Jamie, may I request that you follow Poppy to receive a check up from her to see your health? It's just a minor check up." Albus suggested, standing up. Jamie stood up, anxiously eager to avoid the awkward stares of the staff. He followed Poppy out the door. The staff waited until the door was clicked shut before letting it out.

"Silence please." Said a solemn Albus. The staff obediantly followed his orders.

"I know some questions have arrived now. Jamie will be staying with us, because I have reason to believe his Muggle Cousins abused him, thus he ran away. Jamie has also signs of malnourishment and neglect. As such, I am hoping to bring the boy out of this phase. His magic would otherwise strangle him. I sense that his aura is very powerful." Albus explained.

The staff accepted this explanation and quietly finished their chattering and munching before heading off for the day to someplace or another. Minerva and Severus walked with Albus towards the Hospital Wing. Albus opened the door to see a frightened Jamie sitting on the edge of the bed, biting his lips. He was shirtless and from the door, the three gasped inwardly. The small boy was scarred with what only Severus and Poppy knew to be marks from a Muggle Belt. Bruises were in the shape of hands along his arms and torso. His neck, which had been covered by a turtle neck shirt, displayed a deep purple bruise. A scar seemed to have been burnt on Jamie towards his waist. A mark was on the shoulder of Jamie's chest. It looked to be a large piece of burnt skin.

"`m sorry." murmured Jamie, shaking as Poppy ran her wand over the boy.

"There is nothing to be sorry for dear. You obviously didn't do this to yourself." Poppy soothed. Jamie gave a shy half smile before he looked down at his bare feet which, now that Severus looked closer, revealed a lightning bolt shaped scar on the big toe. What on earth had happened to this boy!?

**It was several more long, horror-finding hours before Poppy had drugged Jamie with a potion to knock him out. **Albus and the two other professors were waiting outside.

"So, how is he?" asked Minerva when Poppy let them in.

"In a way, he reminds me of the young Mr. Potter. There is a dark auror on the scar on his foot. The auror is also similar. Now, the rest confirms my beliefs about his treatment. I was able to calm him enough to get him to subconsciously tell me who it was. He told me 'Him' and when asked, he told me his cousins. I have enough reason to believe that he was abused by his two guardians." Poppy said with a small hint of what she was feeling. Minerva gasped and covered her mouth in terror.

"That poor child! Who on earth could harm a young one." Minerva whispered before turning and walking over to the now asleep 4-year-old.

"This is worse than my own childhood then. I was only slapped around and had my mother... This boy wsa abused with a belt like I, but I was never choked and had no one." Severus said, frowning before he joined Minerva at the bedside. Albus looked at the scene blankly.

"I promise child, that we will protect you..." Albus whispered as he patted Jamie's brown hair and the adults left the room to inform the staff of it.

"That is a promise." Albus said to himself inwardly.

**Author's Note!**

**Okay? Okay! I hope I did good with this. I had to show someway that Jamie was abused.**

**Now for answers to some confusion. Harry's scar was transferred to his foot, because of Harry's wish. He had done accidental magic while travelling to Hogwarts, that disguised himself completely. His mind is actually blocked off to anyone who tries to read it. Remember, Harry had wished to not go back to the Dursleys, so his magic is bidding his wish.**

**The story, from now on, will be getting more adventurous so I think that's the last of the introduction/prologue. Now comes the fun! I am leaving it's partner up to anyone who wants to read the previous one. This ending will be similar, but the adventure is going to be changed, edited, and detailed. I hope you lot enjoyed it!**


	4. By those we call family

**Chapter Four**

**Key Notes: Skipping a year or so. TimeTravel Starts NOW! Can't help it, I'm not good at NOT just jumping in to my own action story. I'll probably write one-shots of Jamie's adventures with the staff. So no worries.**

**Enjoy. Dedication to my sis Meri-Meg and to my mother who had taught me to read and write at fifteen months or so. Also dedicated to my best friend Kitty Kat!**

"Jamie... What did you do now?" sighed Severus Snape, a typical snarky man who had changed some of his ways in the past year Jamie had come to live with the staff at Hogwarts.

"Nothing! I swear Sev." said Jamie, biting his lower lip and looking at his feet, "All I did was tell that new Defense Professor that he wasn't going to survive the end of the year.."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at Jamie in a stern manner. The now "five-year-old" looked up at Severus with his round big blue eyes.

"Jamie Evans. You know that is not true. Just because the man's position is believed to be cursed and we haven't had a suitable professor, doesn't mean he won't survive. Albus has told you not to send his new employees in to a false alarm like this." Severus scolded, frowning at Jamie. The boy, in turn, pouted and nodded obediantly.

"Yes sir. Can I go to my rooms now please?" Jamie asked hesistantly. Severus nodded and watched the boy eagerly head out of the room and up the stairs towards the Headmaster's Office. Severus sat down in his chair, sighing.

Jamie made it to his rooms and closed the door, frowning as he looked at himself in the mirror. He locked his door and dropped his glamor. His real self looked healthier, more so than when he lived at the Dursleys. His jet black hair was a glossy look with his scar blazing and his emerald eyes shone with happiness. Harry smiled before a knock came to his door and he quickly doned his alias. Jamie Evans was a handsome young boy. His brown hair now hung at the middle of his neck, tied loosely back with a tie. His eyes were an even brighter sapphire blue. Jamie smirked, a small trait he picked up from Severus who would often babysit him when Albus had to go on trips and the staff was out. Jamie walked to his door and attempted turning the knob, but found it stuck.

"Jamie... open this door." warned Albus.

"I'm trying!" Jamie said, attempting another. He began to notice the glow around the knob and looked at it in fear, "Grandpa!" Jamie had shouted, using the nickname he had started calling Albus at times, "The door won't unlock!!" Jamie felt his disguise slipping and was really started to panic. It was still there, but Jamie felt it fighting to release.

Albus, on the other side of the door, frowned before he turned the knob himself. When he heard Jamie shout the words, Albus opened it and looked in the room, just as a glow surrounded Jamie and his surrogate grandson disappeared with a pop. Albus dropped his jaw in shock. Where was Jamie!?

"JAMIE!?" shouted Albus, losing his calm. He had clearly saw the boy enter his room! He had heard the child shout for him behind this door! He had seen him disappear. Albus closed his eyes heavily.

Where on earth was Jamie Evans?

**"Oh dear..." came a soft voice. It was Angelic...**

**"Is he alright Poppy?" asked a deep voice. Why did it sound so familiar?**

**"He is suffering Magical Exhaustion and a fever." Who had a fever? Magical Exhaustion? Whose voice was that? It sounded like Mrs. Poppy... Wait... didn't that voice SAY Poppy? What was Mrs. Poppy doing here?**

**"I wonder what could have happened." came that same soft angelic voice... so sweet.**

With a groan, Jamie came conscious, but refused to open his eyes. It was like scotch tape was firmly taped on top of his eye lids.

"He's waking!" stated a voice, so familiar to Jamie. Jamie slowly, ever so slowly, peeked open his left blue eye and looked at the faces surrounding him. Jamie snapped unclosed the right eye and squinted to see the blurry figures shape and outline... Where was he?

"Who are you?" whispered Jamie, becoming close to reverting to his behavior when he was with the Dursleys. Even if he had spent two years with the staff of Hogwarts, it didn't dismiss his previous years of abuse that was still in his mind.

"Oh my. Calm down dearie. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you here." assured a woman. She was the angelic voice, Harry could tell. He stiffened though. Why did they sound like people he knew, when he could not recall who any of them were.

"Who are you!?" whimpered Harry, his body shaking as he backed up in to a wall.

"Honey, I don't think it will hurt to tell him. He's just a boy after all." murmured the deep voice. Harry looked at the man's deep hazel eyes.

"I'm Ginny Potter and this is my husband Harold." introduced the nice woman. Harry's eyes widened. Potter!? Was he a relative?

"P-Potter!?" Harry could not help but let escape from his trembling lips. The adults now chose that moment to look at him strangely.

"What is your name child?" Harold asked. Harry noticed him pull out a wand and murmur something before Harry felt a strange sense of... relaxation?

"Harry James Potter, sir." Harry murmured so softly, the adults strained their ears to hear. Their eyes widened.

"Oh dear... Harry dear, what year is it?" asked Ginny.

"1988." Harry said, eying the adults as if they were something evil and suspicious.

"Oh my!" gasped Poppy.

"Time travel?" guessed Harold to the adults. They seemed to have forgotten Harry's presence as they chattered about the posibilities of a child coming to the past.

"Can't catch me James!" yelped a mocking voice from the hall. The adults seemed to ignore them and Harry couldn't help his curiousity. He looked in the hall just as two boys could be seen running around. Harry's eyes widened at the boy chasing the other one. He looked just like him and Harold...

Before Harry had time to react, the identical, yet his age too, boy ran right in to Harry, knocking the 8-year-old to the ground. Harry yelped in surprise before he looked up at the boy who was now staring at him like he had grown five heads on his neck or something.

"I'm s-sorry." Harry stuttered, his heart pounding fast. Would he ever really get over his stupid habits from the Dursleys? Probably not...

"Ah! James Potter, you know not to run in the house!" scolded Ginny. Harry was still gaping at the older boy. James Potter? W-What...?

"Oh, Harry dear can you please come over here?" asked Poppy kindly. Harry obediantly walked over to her, his legs straining to walk with out shaking. As soon as he was within arm reach, Poppy placed her arms under his armpits and lifted him up and on to her lap. Harry blushed, unable to comprehend what all was going on.

"Where am I?" Harry asked this time, wondering what on earth was happening to him. He looked up at Poppy, his eyes pleading to know what was going on.

"Harry," began Poppy, biting her lip, "it seems you travelled back in to the past. How old are you?"

"Eight." Harry said, remembering he was born in 1980 from things he read in the Hogwarts Library about Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. It had been an uncomfortable thing, to find out what happened to his parents via books. His relatives had lied, Harry had realized.

"Do you know who your father and mother is?" Poppy asked him. Harry nodded before biting his lips and looking at James. The others followed his gaze and James, who had been listening to this with his wide eyes, had dropped his jaw. Thankfully not literally.

"I don't think I should say who my mommy is." Harry informed Poppy. The adults all nodded, knowing how vital it would be if they found out really.

"So... I have a... a.... a son from the future!?" James stuttered in amazement. Sirius was right behind him, equally as shocked. Harry thought this over before he nodded, biting his lowerlip suddenly. He looked at James, afraid of his father's reaction, even if said boy was only 8 right now.

**There was silence after that, followed by a discussion that discussed what to do with 8-year-old Harry Potter. **Soon, it was settled that Harry would stay with the Potters for the time it took to discover how to send him back. Harry bit his lip. He wondered what it would be like... to be the same age as his own father who was dead in his life... Not many people could say that.. er....

**Author's Note: Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS to most. Considering I know I won't be posting another chapter tomorrow. But still, I wanted to post this up now. I hope this will be entertaining to you all, considering in my old story Harry never went to the past and land in the time with his father being his age. I'll add my insulting book later on in the story. Don't worry, everything will work out in the end... I'm hoping it does. I have a muse to battle with constantly to write this stuff. I've taken to reading more, in order to keep my muse going. Sorry for any typos or mixmatched words you find, I have no Beta and this is me typing on Wordpad with no spelling corrections or grammar corrections. Spell checks annoy me too much to use them. If it gets too bad, tell me and I'll get a beta or start using Word. I hope I can update faster than this soon. I'm trying, but it's hard to keep my muse concentrated on one thing really.. All well, tell me what you think of my improved version of my old story! The old one will be taken down when this one is complete.**

**From, Kiamii 33 ((My new alias...))**


	5. And which we call our future

**Chapter Five**

**"Love in a Child's way and another time..."**

**A/N: Another time skip. It's just used to make this story easier. Harry doesn't stay in time eras very long. :) He's already 8, so I have to discover how to make this easier on me to get a lot of parts in before he turns 10. Work with me, I'll make a series of one-shots if you want.**

The sun settled itself in a nice relaxed position, awaiting for the day to start. It gleamed down upon the face of a small boy of eight, Harry. The boy in question sat up from the bed unfamiliar to him. It was covered in red and gold and soon Harry's attention snapped to see he was in a room filled with nothing but the colors Red and Gold... and possibly white? Harry bit his lip before he felt the bed move and look next to him to spy a boy his age that looked exactly like him. Harry stared until he remembered yesterdays occurrence. Harry had been thankful for his disguise. If not for being in his brown hair and blue eyes, he knew he would have been instantly known as a Potter. His eyes travelled back to the boy.

His father. His father who was currently _his_ age right now.

Harry sighed before sitting up and dangling his small feet over the edge of the bed. He looked at the maroon pajamas he was wearing that was covered in snitches. It gave a question to Harry's mind who simply shrugged and stood up from the bed, stretching as he popped his neck and shoulders with a smile. He then frowned before looking around, wondering what to do next. With a groan, Harry went off to look. He hoped he could find a way to go home soon. He didn't felt really like he belonged here with a child his age that was supposed to be his _father_.

**Weeks Passed before anything was to happen...**

Harry pouted at the window. It was unfair to him to have to go through so much.... Really. He wished he was back at Hogwarts rather than here...

Sharing a room with his 8-year-old father. It was awkward to think of him as his dad so Harry didn't, but that didn't stop James from gloating it and trying to boss Harry around. Harry was reminded of Dudley, only without the fat pig look. There were times James would be nice and other times he would be really spoiled. Today was one of those days.

"Harrrrry," whined James, "come play Quidditch with Sirius and me."

"No, go away James." Harry grounded out, irritated. He wanted to go back home. He was planning on using that time turner he saw in the Potter Library. Thinking about his plans, Harry was reminded of Chess and smiled inwardly before turning to the pesturing boy. James pouted at him, annoyed at the boy.

"But I'm your father -"

"No. You. Are. **Not**. My father is _dead_ and **not** _my_ age!" retored Harry before he stood up and ran from the room. He glared at the direction in front of him until he found himself exactly where he needed. Potter Library. '_Check_.' Harry looked around, bit his lip, before opening the door. He walked in and looked around the enormous room before he spotted a drawer. He walked over to it and opened it and grabbed the closest small round object that looked like a timeturner when he was picked up. A chuckle was heard and Harry looked to see Harold looking at him, laughing.

"What's a boy like you doing in a library when you could be playing quidditch?" teased Harold. He carried Harry to James room. Sitting him on the bed, Harold got on a knee.

"What's the matter Harry?" Harold questioned, looking at Harry's pitiful look.

"I want to go home." Harry murmured, sniffing. Haroly patted his head.

"We'll find a way kiddo. Just relax until then." Harold said, standing up and smiling at Harry before leaving the room. Harry smiled slyly, a trait he picked up from Severus, as he took the object out of his pocket. '_**Checkmate**_.'

"I hate it here." Harry murmured, "James reminds me of Dudley too much."

Harry glared at the door before staring nondirectly at the tiny object, "Take me home." was all that was said from the 8-year-old.

Those were Harry's words before he turned the dial on the round yellow object. Unfortunately, he didn't actually know what a timeturner looked like, so this object was obviously the wrong device but served a purpose. Harry continued turning and turning until everything in the room spun and Harry watched in amazement as he found himself at the Ministry of Magic! He had come to the Ministry with Albus one time, because Fudge had demanded Albus' attention and Harry wanted to go. Something was different though, Harry noticed. The statue was of a witch and wizard holding hands, creature all smiling with them. Harry looked confused. The wizard looked like him, and even had the lightning bolt scar!! Harry started to turn his head and look around. He bit his lip. WHEN was he to be exact? Harry spotted a newspaper on the ground and gasped.

The front page read 2016 in the tiny right hand corned of the paper. Harry's charmed blue eyes, which he had wished back on himself to hide his appearance, widened as wide as it could possibly go. He was in... the future? Harry gave a groan to himself. Great. First he went to the past where he had to deal with an 8-year-old father, which settled his personality and Harry no longer had that lingering effect of the abuse from the Dursleys. He dropped the newspaper and looked around again. So the Ministry changed in 38 years. Amazing really... This made him wonder what had happened to cause the change in almost everything around him. Harry looked around. He was somewhere on the second floor, considering he had seen the statue through a glass window and he could see the Auror Department sign and sighed to himself. Why did this have to happen to him? Har.. Jamie smiled to himself. At least he had his backpack. He chose a dark corner to go to and sat down in it, opening his backpack and taking out a flat muggle composition book he had managed to get when he was 7 and had been roaming a particularly stranger area of Hogwarts. Taking a marker from his bag, he opened up the book entitled "Marauders" on it.

**I know I haven't said anything in awhile, but can you blame me? I got stuck in the past with an 8-year-old Prongs and it was a pain. (Harry)**

**Moony: Seriously? 8-year-old Prongsy??**

**Sirius: That's my name but I don't have a ly at the end and you don't spell it like that Moony. You know that.**** A splat showed appeared to show Moony most likely hit Sirius.**

**Yes, he reminded me of Dudley, I told you about him, remember? **

**James: Me? As big as a pig!?!? Noooo!!! I was not fat when I was a child.**

**I meant attitude wise dad.**

**James: Oh... **

**Sirius: James being a fat boy would scar me for life. He is a stick! (No offense in anything I say)**

**James: What if I looked hot as a fat guy. Maybe Lils will go out with me if I get fatter! Padfoot! Where is thy meatbuns?**

**Remus: He hides them in his pillow Prongs. No way would Lily want you if you get tooo fat that you could squash her. I doubt you would appeal to anyone if you looked huge. **

**Peter: My head hurts. Stop talking so much.**

**Remus: We're writing.**

**Sirius: Same thing...**

**James: It's both. Anyways, You met an 8-year-old muah!? Now where are you?**

**I'm in the future... 38 years from my own time, **Harry wrote, sighing. The book was about to comment when a shadow loomed over Jamie and the boy looked up to see ... er... a replica of himself. Would he ever get a break!? The first people he ever sees in the past is a replica of himself and that was his grandfather? Wait.. could this be himself as an older person?

"Excuse me little boy, are you lost?" said the man gently, kneeling down.

"Actually... I have nowhere to go... I am not from around here at all." sniffed Harry.

"Where are you from?" the man asked, his voice kind and soft, but firm. Jamie looked at him nervously. Should he really say? Did his older self not remember any of this, meaning Jamie got obliviated of his memories sometime in the future.

"1988." was all Jamie said, looked at his feet and missing the shocked look of the man in front of him. Jamie looked up to see the man staring at him before the man groaned with a muttered 'why did this always have to be me?' to himself. Jamie couldn't help but agree to the statement about himself as well.

"What's your name then, kiddo?" the man asked.

"Jamie Evan." Jamie said, not wanting to say his real name. He looked in to the man's emerald eyes and knew this must be his older self.

"Muggleborn then?" the man asked. Jamie nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said to Jamie with a smile. Jamie gave a shy smile and said a small pleasure, unsure of how to act. It was one thing to mentally say this was his older self, but to hear those words gave a whole new meaning of awkward for Jamie.

"Pleased to meet you," said Jamie quietly.

"So you already know you are in the future? The year 2016 to be exact?" Harry questioned, holding out his wand which Jamie took and was pulled up. Jamie nodded. Harry gave him a quick look over to see if any damages happened to the child before leading Jamie to the Head Auror office, which belonged to him. He sat at his desk as Jamie shuffled in to a seat in front of him.

"Now Jamie, you know about magic, that you are in the future. How old are you?" Harry began. Jamie thought about it before holding up six fingers before he realized it.

'All well...' Jamie thought to himself. He was still unbearingly small anyways, so what did it matter if he gave the wrong age. Less chance of the future Harry Potter discovering who he was. Jamie studied his older self. Harry still had the black messy hair, only it was obviously longer as it was pulled back with a tie. His vibrant green eyes made Jamie wish he wasn't in a disguise right now. The lightning bolt was still present. Jamie had moved the scar to his upper thigh, making it easier to hide. The adult had muscles and a fit body, something that made Jamie surprised his small body was actually not going to be forever a thorn in his side as he grew up... or did this Harry just fix it...?

"So you are six-years-old from the year 1988?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Jamie nodded, blushing as he knew the age thing was a lie. Jamie was inwardly ashamed that he could pass for a kid two years younger than his real age.

"No offense kid, but you like four or five to me." stated Harry. Jamie blushed even more so than he was. He really needed to gain a lot more weight and get taller. At least with Harry's size, he was going to fill in sooner or later.

"What am I going to do now?" Jamie asked Harry, biting his lip. What was he going to do this time? In the past, he had landed in the Potter's Home, but now he landed in the future of another Potter, meaning himself. Jamie paused. Irony was everywhere for sure.

"Tell you what, how about staying with me until I can figure out how to get you back to 1988?" Harry suggested, smiling softly at him. Jamie looked down at his shoes before shrugging a small okay. One problem solved but would he survive this? At least it wasn't his father at the same age as him.

"Okay..." Jamie said.

"Let me just tell my wife. I have three kids by the way. One is just starting Hogwarts while the other two are around 8 to 9. " Harry informed him. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that, even if Harry couldn't see him. He managed to marry and have three kids? Harry was 8 in 1988 and if it was 2016 in this time. His eldest was 11... Then Harry was around 25 when he had a kid... How old was he when he married? Jamie wondered about this as Harry returned from his floo call and then looked at the obviously distracted child.

"Well, let's get going then. My time here is up for the day." Harry said, offering his hand to Jamie who hesistantly took it and was helped up. Jamie was slightly embarrased when Harry chose to carry him on his hip as he walked to the apparation point. With in a few minutes, Harry and Jamie arrived at a large manor with Jamie hiding his face in to Harry's side, hating the feeling of Apparation. After all, he had gone through it when he arrived at hogwarts and later on with Severus when he took him shopping at Diagon Alley before...

"Here we are!" said a rather happy Harry James Potter, oblivious to the fact that he was holding on to himself from the past. Jamie smiled shyly to Harry.

**"Dad!" **came a small girl's voice. Harry set Jamie down and hugged the girl who looked to be eight. So Harry had a daughter? Jamie mused about this while watching a boy around nine or so, looking at him. The boy looked to be his clone just like James had been in the past. Jamie was thankful for his disguise or else Harry would have immediately caught on to the fact that he was him from the past. Jamie sighed to himself, before looking at a woman as she entered the room.

"Hello dear." Harry said pleasently, "everyone, I want you to meet Jamie Evan. He will be staying here for awhile."

Jamie suddenly found himself the center of attention and he blushed brightly, having no idea what to say to them. He wondered idly if he should run before he found himself hugged nearly to death by the red-headed woman.

"Hello dear." the woman said warmly to him. Jamie's cheeks flamed a bright red. The feelings made Jamie feel slightly uncomfortable. With a mental groan Jamie wondered if he would ever get home and back to his normal self.

"Mr. Potter!" came a panicked voice from the fireplace. Jamie turned his head to see Harry at the fire right away, "There has been an attack at Diagon Alley from the remaining death eaters."

"I'll be right there." Harry growled, grabbing his cloak and informing the others to stay here. Jamie watched with wide eyes. Death Eaters?

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it SEEMS I'm skipping everything way too fast, but it's meant to be like this. Harry Potter of 1988 is eight years old and mixed up his age. I'm sorry for any confusion but, It'll get so much more clearer towards the end. If you want to see a situation Harry falls in to during his Hogwarts childhood or his stay with his father at 8, pm me or add it in your review and I'll make it a one-shot.**


	6. because their love

**Chapter Six**

**Warning: Familyfluff! Spoilers for the book!**

**My Note: Alright, I had questions about Chapter 4. Harry from the past went by his real name because he had already known his disguise slipped. He didn't know he was in 1968 when he said it but he figured he wasn't in a place he could be returned to the Dursleys. These time skips are really just me being antsy to get this story going along right. Harry will most likely have to go throught 3 more different time frames before he can travel back to his normal time. He will have been 10 a month before his birthday when he returns. This allows me to have a longer time to get the skips in. If you wish to read about something of experience Harry/Jamie had in his time with the Potters of 1968 or at Hogwarts in 1988 then pm me and I will add it to a One-shot series. By skipping over it, I won't have to make a mistake in something that happened. I have a few surprises for every one of my stories and please bear with me.**

Harry left the room leaving behind a shocked 8-year-old boy who was still being held by Ginerva Weasley-Potter.

"So... I'm Ginny." began Ginny, "Why don't we get you settled in then Jamie."

Jamie nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Ginny let him down and took hold of his hand, leading him down the hall and to a wide white room. Jamie was glad he told Harry he already knew what magic was, this way they didn't have to hide the enchanted lights that hung around the ceiling. Jamie looked at the room. It seemed Ginny had already been setting it up for him as the room was partially done. A king sized bed was in the center against the window, dark blue bedding. There were a lot of pillows. At the end of the bed was a sofa with matching throw pillows. A dresser was to the left of the bed and a shelf of trinkets was on the right. Jamie liked the room as it was wooden floored and the room wasn't so childish. He did miss his old room though, with the golden phoenix nightstand he had so many times stared at as he fell asleep. Ever since he had begun living at Hogwarts, he enjoyed phoenixes in particular. Fawkes would always follow him around though and sometimes Jamie could convince the bird to flash him to other places if he was about to be late with his primary lessons with one of the professors during the weekends. Minny had taught him English, Sev had taught him Science, Sinistra had taught him Math, Mrs. Poppy had taught him Health, and Grandpa had taught him basic magic. He had learned Wingardium Leviosa, Accio, and a few others. Though the new DADA professor, Remus Lupin, had taught him a little bit of the Patronus Charm once. Of course, Jamie had pleaded him to show him it and had practiced alone and of course with out a dementor or boggart. Remus was pretty strange. He always disappeared a day before the full moon. Jamie could only guess he was a werewolf but, he never tried to confirm it. Remus did tell him he'd have to leave at the end of term. Jamie wondered if he did or not, considering he wasn't in his own time line right now.

"Is this alright?" Ginny asked. Jamie nodded, smiling at the kind woman. She was nice and Jamie was reminded of Mrs. Weasley who had come with Mr. Weasley to see Grandpa. They had brought over their children and Jamie got to meet the twins only because Percy was watching the others and couldn't handle the twins. Jamie had discovered the Marauders book with them and they had happily let him keep it, saying he needed some corruption in a place where he was surrounded by older people. Jamie shook his head of his musings.

"Mrs. Potter?" Jamie began. Ginny looked down at him. Jamie bit his lip.

"Who is Harry Potter?" Jamie asked. Ginny wondered how much she could tell the child. Harry Potter was famous even in 1988 but, he didn't become as famous as he was until 1997. Ginny pulled Jamie inside the room and sat him on the bed.

"He is a very famous little boy in your time." Ginny began and soon she launched in to the story her father had told her all those years ago about the famous Boy-Who-Lived. From the prophecy to the beginning of the Boy-Who-Lived. She found herself telling the child a lot more about Harry than she intended but she went by Harry's and her memory of a little boy named Jamie Evan who knew all this and found nothing would change. If what Harry told her was true, Jamie was only six years old and would have been a first year when Ginny was a second year. She didn't recal a single Evan child from the sortings and could only guess something happened to the tiny boy.

"So Harry defeated Voldemart?" asked a curious Jamie, not at all effected about his soon to be future. He had braced himself for the worst and after all, he had read about his parents in the Hogwarts library before. It was only the story about his years at school that managed to shake him a little.

"Yes. Now why don't you get some sleep then." Ginny said soothingly, noting that the boy shook somewhat. Also it was dark and she figured he would need the sleep after hearing that. Being the mother that she was, Ginny unbuttoned Jamie's top and slipped him in to one of Albus' pajamas. She lifted the boy up and slipped him under the covers, tucking him in. Jamie scooted in to the warmth and closed his eyes sleepily. He didn't really feel like protesting because sleep sounded like a very good idea to him right now.

Ginny didn't know how long she sat there simply brushing her hand through the boy's long brown hair but, soon she heard a ding and her husband entered the room exhausted. She smiled, knowing he had just come from the floo. The fireplace was most likely Harry's worst way of travelling as he hardly ever landed on his feet. Judging by the amount of soot on her love, he had fallen again.

"Rough trip?" she teased lightly, standing up and wrapping her arms around him lovingly. Harry smiled, using his wand to scourgify himself before landing a light kiss on her lips. Ginny smiled against the kiss.

"So he fell asleep then?" Harry inquired, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny nodded, looking towards the unconscious six-year-old in the bed. Harry studied Jamie in the dark. Judging by the lump under the covers, he was really small. Hmm... maybe he could fix that while he was here.

"I told him about you." Ginny explained as they went to the living room where Albus and Lily were playing around with an enchanted mini Quidditch pitch.

"Scoreeeee!!! Ravenclaw takes the lead!" Lily's loud voice echoed to their ears. They chuckled as they saw their two youngest battling it out with the mini players.

"And SLYTHERIN GETS THE SNITCH! Slytherin wins!" Albus cheers. Lily pouted at her loss before spotting her parents and running over to them.

"Hi daddy!" Lily says brightly. Harry hugs his baby girl and the husband and wife settle on the couch as their children settle on the love seat.

"So who is Jamie?" Albus asked.

"He is a six-year-old boy who will be staying with us for awhile.." Harry explained, hardly one to lie to his children.

"Why?" asked Lily, curling up next to her father. Harry hesistated.

"That, I can't tell you baby." Harry said, running his hand through her hair. Lily pouted but nodded, used to not knowing certain things. Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his own hair.

"Come on kids, time for bed." Ginny said, standing up. Lily and Albus of course protested but after stern look from their mother, they trudged upstairs and got ready for bed.

Albus and Lily waited till their parents tucked them in and went downstairs before they hopped out of bed and met eachother in front of Jamie's bedroom door.

"You open it!" Albus whispered.

"Fine. You're just scared Al." Lily said, rolling her eyes at her older brother's protests. She hestitated before grabbing hold of the handle and turning it slowly. The two Potter children peeked their heads in to see a small bundle lying under the covers, sleeping away. The two tiptoed inside and studied the small boy that was sleeping.

"He is tiny." whispered Albus in disbelief. Most likely because he had only ever seen Lily be born and he was only one at the time. James was the only one to have been old enough to remember anything about a small kid.

"Didn't daddy say he was six?" Lily questioned, reaching a hand and tugging at the covers slightly to reveal Jamie's sleeping face.

"Yeah." Albus whispered back.

"He looks so... little." Lily replied, struggling to find a good word to describe the cute boy in front of them. It was like an oath the two made that night, to protect the little kid in front of them until he had to leave. That being said, the two crawled back in to their own beds and fell asleep for the night, their parent unaware of the actions that happened that night.

**The sun shine brightly in to his face the next day. **Jamie's eyelids fluttered and he unclosed his blue eyes to peek at the room. It took a few minutes to recall that he was now in the future and not in the hands of his 8-year-old father. Jamie gave a shudder to the reminder of the torture he suffered at the hands of the arrogant boy. Jamie smiled as he sat up, stretching his arms. He yawned softly before turning himself so that his feet now dangled off the edge of the bed. Jamie looked down and was irritated to see that he could not touch the floor at all and he was really high up there. Coming to a decision, Jamie flipped on his stomach and slid down the bed slowly. Finally he reached the floor and he let go, but ended up falling on his arse.

With a grumble, Jamie stood up and rubbing at his aches. He spotted a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a black jacket with some kind of thing hanging off the back with pull strings, white socks, sneakers, and boxers. Slipping in to the bathroom, Jamie got dressed and studied himself. He spotted a brush on the high counter and found a stool to reach it and look at himself in the mirror. He ran the brush clumsily down his head and pulled it in a loose pony tail with the rubber band he spotted by the sink. Smiling at his now cleaned appearance, Jamie hopped down from the stool and walked in to the hallway. He looked around and wondered which way he was supposed to go, before he heard a squeal and he turned around right as the girl tackled him.

"You are so cute!" squealed the girl. She wasn't Lily and she looked to be Albus' age. Harry was thankful for Ginny telling him about James, Lily, and Albus at least.

"Rose! Don't hurt him." came a boy's voice. Jamie struggled in the girl's surprisingly strong grip until she stood up, him still being clutched by her arms wrapped around his waist and forced to lean against Rose's chest. Jamie found himself blushing uncontrollably.

"Rose, let go of the kid!" came Lily's voice. Jamie felt the grip relax on him and he breathed in relief when he was released.

"Sorry," said a sheepish Rose.

"It's okay." Jamie said quietly, wondering if this was going to be worse than living with an arrogant 8-year-old father. Jamie hoped not or he was sure he'd lose his sanity.

"So your name is Jamie, right?" said a boy Lily's age. Jamie nodded shyly, "I'm Hugo Weasley and the insane girl over these is my older sister Rose."

"I am not insane!" said an indignant Rose and she cuddled Jamie to the boy's embarassment as he was hugged once more in a silly way, "It's hard not to hug Jamie. He is so adorable!"

"We know Rose." Lily said, rolling her eyes, "but, you are scaring him."

Rose let go of Jamie once more and this time Jamie leaned against the wall to keep her from repeating herself.

"Come on, dad says breakfast is ready and Aunty Mione and Uncle Ron want to meet you Jamie." stated Albus before Lily gently grabbed his hand and tugged on it to get Jamie to follow. Jamie obeyed and soon found himself in the kitchen where four adults were talking. Jamie recognized Harry and Ginny so he guessed the other to were Hermione and Ron from Ginny's story about the Golden Trio and the fact Albus had said Aunty Mione and Uncle Ron.

"Hullo..." said a shy Jamie, choosing to hide behind Lily who allowed him to, feeling like a big sister.

"Hello there Jamie, I'm Ron." chuckled the large red-haired man. Jamie gave a small smile before he found himself picked up by the brown-haired woman. She studied him and smiled kindly to him just like Ginny.

"Hello Jamie, I'm Hermione. I can see you met my children." Hermione said, settling Jamie on her hip. Jamie had to guess that if it was small and alive, it had to be mothered or something. Not that he minded, as the staff at Hogwarts weren't parents at all and his only mother-figure was Minerva who had a hard time coddling him like a child.

"Did you sleep well Jamie?" Harry chuckled. Jamie nodded, smiling. Hermione sat him down on a chair and Ginny placed a plate in front of him. Jamie took a bite of the yummy eggs and smiled in delight. He munched on the bacon and soon found himself very stuffed. Hermione took the plate when he finished and cleaned it off in the sick.

"Why don't you guys go play for now." Harry suggested, chuckling as all the kids smiled mischievously at Jamie who gulped. Rose took hold of his hand and dragged him to the living room. Jamie protested as he was pulled over to the play area of the room but, the other simply shushed him up as they all sat in a circle and Jamie found himself squished in between Rose and Lily. Jamie wished he could tell them he was actually eight but, he had a feeling they would fall over in shock. He could already guess they thought he was younger than six. That irritated Jamie. He had eaten as much as he could since going to Hogwarts! Apparently the Dursley's treatment would never go away.

"So what should we play?" Lily began. Albus stood and fetched a few of the wizarding game boards they owned while Hugo fetched the Muggle ones.

"Let's see. We have Monopoly, Life, Snakes and Owls, and..." Hugo listed the variety. Finally the group decided on playing Exploding Snaps. Jamie looked at his hand and placed a heart Ace down. Then Rose placed a two. Next was Albus who didn't have a three and thus had to draw a card. If it wasn't a three, it would explode in his face. Unfortunately for the boy, the card sizzled in his face and a loud boom echoed. Jamie and the others laughed.

Eventually the game ended with Jamie placing a king down and everyone's cards except his exploded. Finally the adults came in and announced it was time for Hugo and Rose to go.

"But Mom! I don't want to go home yet!" whined Rose, clutching on to Jamie. The six year old blushed once more until Ginny saved him by picking him up.

"Don't worry dear, you can see them all some other time." Hermione assured her daughter before the Weasleys left. Ginny sat Jamie down on the couch as she shooed her children up to their rooms so Harry could talk with Jamie.

"You feeling alright there Jamie?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yes sir." Jamie said.

"Now... what Ginny and I have been thinking about today is that Ginny had told you everything about me in the future. Am I able to believe you aren't going to try and change the world? " Harry said, sitting down next to Jamie. The boy bit his lower lip before he nodded.

"I live with abusive relatives sir," Jamie said, "or did. Hagrid found me and I lived at Hogwarts before I got taken here."

Harry had a glazed over look and he had a look of understanding about the abusive relatives part. Jamie was glad that what he said didn't seem to connect a Jamie Evan to being Harry Potter.

"First, can I see the object you used to get here?" Harry said. Jamie pulled out the thing he had used to get here and handed it over. Harry studied it. The object was round and slightly bronze. It wasn't a time turner. No... It was a year turner. But, it had a few markings on it with the words Fate and Time on it. Harry closed his eyes. Of course... this explained it.

"This isn't your first time in another time not your own, is it?" Harry questioned. Jamie looked down at his hands and nodded.

"Before this, I landed in 1968." Jamie said, not mentioning James Potter. Harry's eyes widened but, he remained calm.

"Jamie, this object is called a ankima. It means Fate and Time." stated Harry. Jamie looked surprised.

"Which means, you could use this object at anytime and it would take you to the next destination it has in store for you. You may never grow up Jamie, that's why you don't even look your age. This turner was designed to fall in your hands only. Fate means that you'll most likely always be in a time not your own or maybe something entirely different. My guess is that if you choose not to turn it yourself it will take you there when the time is right." Harry explained. Jamie had a look of understanding. So that's why he was taken from his room at Hogwarts. Jamie looked at the turner as it was handed back to him. The little thing chose his life right now. Jamie wondered how long he could stay here this time. He liked talking with Harry and the Potters were fun. Jamie was happy to know his kids were kind. Eventually he would get back to his time before Hogwarts, considering he was Harry James Potter. With this little thought, Jamie smiled.

"Come on now, I think you should get to bed." Harry chuckled, lifting Jamie up and carrying the small boy to his bedroom upstairs. Ginny was in there and took Jamie from Harry and carried the child to the bathroom. Jamie was kind of glad she was bathing him because he was so tired now he would have fallen in the tub. Ginny sat him on the counter and warmed up the bathtub before unbuttoning his clothes and settling him in the water. Jamie leaned against the hand holding him up as she cleaned him up. The water was drained and Jamie felt himself being dried and changed in to warm fuzzy pajamas. He leaned against Ginny as she carried him to the room and laid him under the covers. It was really soft and Jamie felt himself falling asleep to the humming of Ginny.

Ginny looked at the six-year-old lovingly. For some reason the little boy reminded her of Harry. Jamie was so innocent looking and adorable. Ginny brushed his brown hair from his face and tucked him in before dimming the lights and leaving the room. Her own children were still up and Ginny missed the times her children were small like Jamie. For some reason, once they turned nine or eight, they stopped wanting to be coddled like that. Lily still called Harry, Daddy, but that was it.

"Kids, time for bed." Ginny said to them an hour later.

"Mommmmmm. Can we go say goodnight to Jamie then?" pleaded Lily. Ginny thought about it.

"As long as you don't wake him up." Ginny laughed, alright with this little agreement. The two hurried to Jamie's room and Ginny watched as Lily gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and the two chorused a goodnight before heading to their bedrooms. Ginny was surprised. Either Lily had some kind of crush on a six-year-old boy, or she felt like a big sister. She guessed it was the later. With a laugh, Ginny tucked her children in and went to her own room to spy Harry sitting up in their bed and reading.

"Didn't expect you to be in here so soon Mrs. Potter." teased Harry, setting his book aside. Ginny laughed and hung up her bathrobe, climbing in to bed next to her husband. The two shared a passionate kiss before continuing their conversation.

"Neither did I. It seems Jamie is the key to getting the two in bed early." Ginny said thoughtfully. Harry raised an eyebrow, his arms around his wife.

"How so?" he inquired.

"Lily made an agreement that the two would go to bed willingly if they got to say goodnight to the little one, even if Jamie was already asleep." Ginny explained. Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead, smiling in to the kiss.

"It seems Jamie is something special. I'll be sad when he has to leave." Harry sighed.

"I will as well. Do you know what caused his travel?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and explained about the ankima. Ginny listened and frowned.

"It explains why we never heard of a Jamie Evan. Poor dear." Ginny sighed. Harry smiled and the two laid down and fell asleep peacefully.

Meanwhile, a certain eight-year-old boy was currently in the midst of a nightmare... a very painful one that is....

**Author's Note**

**I am most likely going to get called Evil for leaving it right there. Be Happy that Jamie isn't leaving this time frame for awhile. I intend to have some very funny stuff with this before anything else happens. I hope I am giving you guys an excellent treat because I detailed an entire day for you all. Tell me what you think about the future.**


	7. is something we treasure

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Don't be surprised if I treat Jamie like he is the size of a toddler really. I have a friend whose little brother is ten and the size of a kindergartner. People at my school -high school!- are small. So age never has to go with size. **

_"You insolent welp!" bellowed a large beefy man._

_A tiny boy of three whimpered and covered his head up. This was it. His uncle weas really mad this time. He was going to lock him in the cupboard forever. If only the policeman hadn't found him! The man slammed down the belt in his hand -_

Harry James Potter sat up with an audible gasp. He hadn't had a dream of the Dursleys in years! Harry closed his eyes and groaned as he looked at the time a minute later. It was 3 A.M. With a sigh, he jumped out of bed and went to check on his children and Jamie. Opening the door to Lily's room, he saw his princess asleep and dreaming away happily. He smiled and walked in. For a minute or two he stood by her bed, stroking her hair before he went to Albus' room. The boy was asleep as well. Harry shrugged to himself. His children were always up to something so he was relieved to find them asleep. They did have to go back to their primary school tomorrow.

Harry peeked in to the room Jamie occupied. But this child wasn't asleep peacefully like his daughter and son. Jamie was thrashing about and whimpering as if in a nightmare. Harry frowned. With a concerned feeling, Harry walked up to Jamie and sat on the bed. He easily lifted Jamie up in to his arms and attempted to wake the boy.

"Jamie. Wake up child. It's just a nightmare." Harry soothed, giving the boy a slight shake. Jamie snapped his eyes open and whimpered. Harry rocked the boy, a parental instinct of his, and calmed Jamie until the boy wasn't breathing so harshly anymore.

"You alright, kiddo?" Harry asked, resting Jamie against his chest and rubbing the boy's back in small soothing circles.

"Mmm." Jamie murmured, his eyelids closing, "`was scared he found me and took me back to them."

Harry wondered who he and them were but he had no time to question it as Jamie's eyes closed and the sound of even breathing reached his ears. With a sigh, he settled Jamie back in to the bed and covered him up, tucking it arounds his small frame and giving the boy a small kiss to his forehead. The habit was something Harry had done to his three children when they were small and had a nightmare. Harry smiled as he looked at Jamie's sleeping form. If possible, he looked even tinier asleep than awake.

Harry stood up and left the room after a glance to make sure Jamie was going to remain sleeping sounding.

**The Morning sun glared in to Jamie's closed eyes the next day. **Jamie heard sounds of running and he sleepily sat up. His door was open and Lily, who had been running for her room to get something, noticed him awake.

"Morning Jamie!" she said in a hurry before leaving out of view. Jamie looked puzzled and slid down the bed, landing on the floor with a soft touch. He stretched and padded to the hall, still clad in his pajamas. Albus and Lily were running around to get dressed it seemed. Ginny spotted him as she came upstairs.

"Good morning dear." Ginny said as she picked up Jamie. She noticed him still in the pajamas and laughed softly before carrying him downstairs after she yelled for her kids to hurry up or they'd miss the bus.

Once Ginny set Jamie down in one of the chairs, Lily and Albus zoomed by, said goodbye to their parents and Jamie before they ran outside. Jamie looked puzzled.

"Albus and Lily attend a primary school nearby for ages 5 - 11. It's a wizarding one we found awhile back ago." Harry explained. Jamie nodded and obediantly ate a piece of the toast at Ginny's insistance. When he finished, Harry picked him up and carried Jamie to his office in the house. He settled Jamie on one of his seats before he dug in his cabinet for a certain object.

"This." begun the man, "is a rather clever item I have had since my 7th year when I went back to repeat the year that I missed along with everyone else."

In Harry's hand was a tiny figurine. It was a figure of a fae and the fae seemed to be holding something similar to a star. Harry placed it in Jamie's hand and the boy looked at it, studying it.

"What does it do?" asked the ever curious child in front of him.

"It will help us figure out what to do with the ankima. A friend of mine works in the Department of Mysteries and when we discovered what the ankima does, he figured out what this does. This little thing is called Destino dezvaluie. It's meant to figure out how long you have until the anikima starts back up again to take you to another time." Harry said, smiling. Jamie held it gingerly before Harry picked him back up and carried him to Jamie's room. He stood the boy up on his bed before fetching a pair of jeans, a blue hoodie, a white T-shirt, and some shoes and socks as well as boxers. He helped Jamie switch in to this before the two figured out that Jamie only had six months in this time line. Jamie thought back and figured he only spent about a month in the past, so he guessed the time varied. Harry wrapped it up and put it in the drawer next to the ankima. Harry set Jamie on the floor and the boy grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the living room. Harry was easily dragged in to a game of chess for the afternoon.

Suddenly, an hour later, the floo blared up and a head popped one of the teachers from Hogwarts. It was Neville Longbottom, a boy Jamie had seen once when his grandmother had to talk with Albus.

"Harry?" called Neville. Harry stood up, picking up Jamie in the process. It seemed to be a habit now but, Jamie didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

"What's up Nev?" Harry asked, coming in to view. Neville looked at the little boy in Harry's arms curiously before he sighed.

"James blew up the potions lab. Poor Professor Lace had a heart attack when he came back to find his classroom destroyed. Minerva asks that you come up to the school for awhile and talk to your eldest. Who is this by the way?" Neville said.

"Not again. This is Jamie Evan, a little visitor for awhile. He's six right now." Harry explained. Neville nodded and stepped back as Harry flooed his wife who was at work to inform her he needed her to pick up the kids later and where he was going. Soon Harry held on to Jamie tightly as he flooed to Hogwarts, landing roughly at the school's headmistress office.

"Dad!" exclaimed a shocked 11-year-old. Harry turned his head to spy his eldest son, James Sirius Potter. The boy looked at his father and noticed the small boy in his dad's arms. The child was unbelievably cute, though James would never say that kind of thing if someone were to ask. The boy had brown hair that was long enough to be tied back and blue eyes. James opened his mouth to say something but was immediately interupted.

"Ah Mr. Potter and who is this if I may ask." said Minerva McGonagal.

"This is Jamie Evan, he is staying with me for six months or so." Harry said. James cocked his head to the side. So his name was Jamie? It was his nickname and not many used it unless teasing him. Teddy Lupin was the one who teased him the most. Teddy was a 7th year right now if he remembered correctly.

Jamie gave a shy hi before hiding his face in to Harry's shoulder. Harry shifted his position to where Jamie was now seated on his hip.

"So what is this about my eldest blowing up the potion's lab?" sighed Harry. James murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'he had it coming' before James found himself the victim of a whack to his head. Harry had somehow managed to appear right behind the eleven-year-old and settled Jamie in a chair next to James, standing behind the two. Jamie slid down from the chair, not wanting to sit, and walked over to the books that caught his eye. He remembered that grandpa always kept a good stash of books that he read over there. Jamie was interested to know what Minvera replaced. Just as suspected, nothing was different and Jamie curiously pulled out one of the books he hadn't gotten to read before because Albus always caught him with the book and took it from him saying he was too young to read that kind of book. It was entitled; Animangus and Metamorphangus. Jamie went back over to Harry who picked him up and sat down, Jamie on his lap. Jamie opened the book and amused himself with reading while Harry lectured his son and the adults all talked either about the troublemaking first year or remembering Harry's own Hogwarts years which Jamie listened to vaguely while he read.

James was a bit curious to know about the little boy that would be staying at his house. Seven months meant he'd get to see Jamie at least a bit. The holidays were next week and he couldn't wait to get to his home. He missed his sibblings and mom like mad. His dad he saw here almost regularly considering his father was the captain of the aurors and tended to check in with Hogwarts and his friends from his school days.

**After much consideration and planning and the like, the week was spent with embarrassing the small boy and growing closer to him. **Jamie rolled over one morning, the day after James Potter got back from Hogwarts, and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. He peeked at the clock and was surprised to note it was almost noon and he hadn't been woken up. It was a school day for Lily and Albus and James was supposed to be here... Jamie sat up in his bed and looked around the room. With a curious thought, Jamie crawled to the edge of the bed and positioned himself to slide down the edge. When his feet touched the floor, he heard yelping and couldn't help but run to his door and, with some frustration to reach it, opened the door and looked in the hall. There, right across from him, was James Potter who was red faced in front of a boy with silly pink hair. Jamie attempted to stiffle his giggles but they burst from him and the two boys who had been fighting, looked over in surprise. James had a sudden rememberance expression before he looked at Jamie who stopped giggling and blushed, his cheeks flaming bright red at their attention drawn to him. Luckily it seemed the obviously older boy knew what to do, for the pink-haired boy got on one knee in front of Jamie with a smile.

"Hey kiddo, I'm Teddy. What's your name?" Teddy said.

"Jamie," was the small answer. Jamie cocked his head from side to side in a subconsciously adorable manner. Teddy chuckled.

"Well Jamie, I take it you are staying here for awhile?" Teddy inquired, his eyes looking at the room behind Jamie. Jamie nodded, his embarrassment and shyness fading away.

"JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR SELF DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE," bellowed Ginny's voice. Jamie jumped and almost hit his head against the door had it not been for Teddy's quick catching. Teddy lifted Jamie up in to his arms so the boy wouldn't get hurt. Teddy studied the blue orbs of Jamie Evan who stared back at the metamorphangus. Teddy was mesmorized by the small child who was so... so... adorable and... innocent. Teddy smiled at the little boy who smiled back.

"I see you've met my little guest," came his godfather's voice, Harry. Teddy looked up, startled, before he gave a sheepish grin to his godfather. Jamie looked confused slightly at the interaction. He allowed Teddy to give him to Harry who settled Jamie on his hip like an almost habit. Jamie looped his arms around Harry's neck and nestled his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry, in turn, bounced Jamie slightly.

"So this is the kid that Lily and Albus kept talking about in their mail to me?" Teddy asked curiously. Harry chuckled and nodded. The two walked down to the kitchen, Jamie saddled with Harry. They saw the amusing sight of Lily and Albus entering the room, packed with their backpack still as they watched their mum yell at James for something stupid.. again.

"James Sirius Potter, I can not BELIEVE you actually put chocolate IN A FUNNEL and set a firework in it. That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard of." lectured Ginny. James hung his head and eventually Ginny stopped and then said hello to her other two children and gave Harry a passionate kiss on the lips, who returned it. Teddy ignored the kissing and sneaked Jamie from Harry's arms who stiffled a giggle. Jamie grasped the front of Teddy's shirt as he was held in an almost laying position in Teddy's arms. The three Potter kids, a Lupin, and a time travelling boy all snuck outside where they gathered five brooms. Teddy smiled and let Jamie down who took a broom curiously. The older children seemed to forget about putting children restrictions on Jamie's broom and they all went in to the air. Jamie swung his small legs around the broom and kicked off with all his might, remembering a few lessons from Madam Hooch at Hogwarts when he lived there. He stumbled only slightly but rushed up to them pretty fast. The kids all spent an hour racing around the sky when suddenly Jamie felt someone behind him before he was snatched from the air and the broom taken with one hand. It was Harry who looked very upset. Harry handed the broom to an ashamed Teddy before flying to the ground, holding on to Jamie. When he reached the ground he put Jamie down and then scolded him.

"What did you think you were doing going up in the sky with out restrictions on the broom?" Harry asked. Jamie looked at his feet.

"I forgot." Jamie sniffed. About three days ago Jamie had gone flying to see if he could fly and when he had gotten as high as the roof he had fallen and if not for Harry catching him, he might have gotten seriously hurt.

"Teddy, I thought you knew to put restrictions on a broom, or at least tell me you were taken a child flying." Harry sighed, taking Jamie's hand and pulling him along inside. Jamie had gotten a few cuts while flying and he was going to fix that. Jamie bit his lower trembling lip, feeling ashamed of himself. 'He wont want you around anymore,' a little voice inside his head scolded. Jamie felt a little pale from those words before he felt himself argue back. 'No he wont. Grandpa said people dont do that even though they're mad.'

'But Harry might be different. He is me after all.' Jamie thought to himself, feeling a small sob coming along him. By the time Harry had reached the house with Jamie, the small boy had tear streaking down his cheeks. Harry opened the door and reached down to pick up Jamie when he noticed his face.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. He picked up the little boy and carried him to Jamie's room. He sat Jamie on the bed and conjured up a wash cloth. He dug in the nightstand and found a package of muggle bandaids and cut cleaning supplies. Setting them on the bed, he dabbed the wet cloth to Jamie's eyes who flinched back slightly at the cold touch. Harry continued dabbing until Jamie's eyes were less puffy.

"You hate me. I was been." whispered Jamie with such emotion that it made Harry wince. The adult in question looked shocked before he pulled the "6-year-old" (Really 8-years-old) in to a hug.

"I don't hate you Jamie. I was just upset that you did something that could have hurt you badly." Harry replied soothingly. Jamie looked up with his wide eyes and could tell his future self was telling the truth. He nodded and rubbed at his eyes with his fists as Harry cleaned up the cuts on his legs and then changed Jamie in to a emerald green T-shirt and jeans. Harry was lucky Hermione had gotten Jamie's size and purchased children's clothing for him. Harry stood Jamie up on the bed and fixed the button to his jeans before he settled Jamie on his hip and carried him to his office.

**Months passed with each day becoming crazier and funner than the next. **Jamie had begun to grow steadily and felt how it was like to be a younger brother. Lily and Rose adored him too much, to a point that they overcoddled him. Hugo, James, and Albus took him places in Potter Manor and the four of them had fun. When Teddy came over, the teen and now graduate had fun with hanging around Jamie. Harry grew closer to the boy and it was with a sad effort, that it was alas time to go. Jamie clutched the Destino dezvaluie in his pocket, wearing his blue jeans with a black slim belt, a loose brown T-shirt with a black hoodie on and a baseball cap. All in all, he looked like a normal little boy in the 21st century. Jamie bit his trembling lip, not wanting to leave behind them. Harry hugged him tightly after a large round of hugs from everyone.

"Don't worry Jamie. Everything will be alright." Harry soothed. Jamie nodded before taking a breath right as a white glow emitted from him and the ankima which was turning. Jamie saw it whirl as fast as he could count and he squeezed his eyes tight right as he was sucked away.

Meanwhile the future Harry was staring at the empty spot of Jamie before his world went black.

Author's Note; I am evil. VERY evil for what I am about to say. You won't be finding out why future Harry went unconscious for a very long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next ones are going to be... interesting. Harry will be referred to as Jamie Evan until further notice from now on. Also, Jamie is nine years old now. There will be flashbacks and one shots. No worries.


	8. And hope

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: This is straight to the founders. Sorry for not updating in a very long time. Yes, Jamie is still treated as a child. This time there are many modifcations to that. Jamie is still the size of a small boy...**

The feeling was **horrible**. It felt like being an _elephant_ **forced** into wearing an outfit fit for a _mouse_ now that he thought about it. The moment the feeling stopped, Jamie practically worshipped the ground as he finally felt himself attempt to land on his two feet, unfortunately landing on his arse and into a man. Jamie gave a cry of surprise until he realized he didn't know who the man in front of him was... nor the man his small bottom was sitting upon his feet. He quickly got up, though immediatly regretted it from the pounding in his head that was forming from the action. He heard a chuckle and would have growled if not for being totally clueless of his location at the moment.

He groggily opened his eyes into full vision and saw the first man in front of him. His expression was neutral. His battle robes were of a striking emerald green, which matched the exact shade of his eyes. The lining and trim was silver. On his hand he wore a ring of two serpents intertwined about an emerald. Around his left forearm was a leather wand holster with his basilisk core holly wand 11 inches. A little farther up his arm was a snake, coiled and ready to strike anyone that dared touch her master in violence. Her black scales were shiny in the moonlight, but coiled against the dark colors of the robe and partially hidden by her owner's long, raven black hair which reached to his shoulders and was tied back loosely, she was barely noticeable. Hanging from this man's silver belt was a sword that was in emeralds and silver filigree. Down its blade in elegant script was the name: SALAZAR SLYTHERIN. Jamie's eyes grew to the size of orbs if humanly possible. Jamie turned around and looked at the man he had fallen on.

The man had bright red hair with friendly warm green eyes. As well, he had a large amount of freckles on his cheeks and neck. He looked taller than the other man. He wore deep crimson battle robes with gold lining and trim. On his belt, standing out boldly was a sword with rubies inlaid on the handle and gold filigree. Down the blade, carved in capital letters was the name: GODRIC GRYFFINDOR. He had a really powerful built to him and a hearty facial structure. His face held an expression of amused. He held out his hand, causing Jamie to revert back to his old habits and flinched back, as something he hadn't done in a long time. Who wouldn't when they had landed in a time frame with two large and powerful men in front of him...? The man looked at him in concern before looking at his friend. Slytherin looked clueless to the boy's flinching as well. He bent down to the boy's height and spoke calmly yet firmly,

"Will you tell us your name child?" His voice radiated power, yet, held a friendly tone...? Jamie looked at him shyly and frightened before answering the man's question in a voice so low both Godric and Slytherin had to strain their ears to hear it.

"Jamie Evan, Sir," whispered the shy little boy, sticking to that name that he had been using since he ran away all those years ago. Godric smiled then became really curious about the boy's age. He looked perhaps five or six? More likely five to Slytherin's eyes. Six to Godric's point of view. They both shared amused expressions, already knowing each other's answers, before silently agreeing to a new bet as always, and both bent back down to the boy's height.

"Jamie, how old are you?" asked Godric smiling warmly. Jamie gave his lop-sided grin. Everyone asked him that question and it was always funny to see their reaction when he said something totally different. Jamie decided to go with his real age this time and said nine as he had spent a half year in the future and a half year in the past of 1968. The two gaped like fish, opening their mouth and closing them, as they stared at the child. They lost the bet and they were now worried about the boy's health. Jamie was proud to know he wasn't seen as possibly a toddler anymore, thanks to the few pounds and inches he had attained in the future. The only problem was he still looked nowhere near the average height of his age group.

Jamie was momentarily saved from any further movements when two voices were calling for the men in front of him,

"Godric!!"

"Salazar!!"

The two women stormed into the hall with thoughts of slapping their boyfriends when they noticed the odd scene. Godric and Sal were both on their knees in front of what looked to them a child who was nervously shuffling from foot to foot. Jamie studied them for a moment. The lady calling for Slytherin had auburn hair that hung to her waist, and the strands about her face were braided and tied back in a black ribbon. She was kind of plump in a way that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother. Yellow robes clung to her slight curves before loosening the tight wound as it reached her ankles, which were accentuated with a black leather belt that hung at her midriff. On the belt was a long dagger, whose handle was made from smooth black obsidian curled around gold filigree not quite fitting her kind blue eyes. She wore a pendant around her pale neck with the stone hanging from the string in the shape of a badger with the tiny cursive writing: HELGA HUFFLEPUFF. Clipped to her hair was a golden rose that was sparkling in the light as the woman smiled softly at the boy.

The woman beside her was taller, slightly though she was smaller than both men. She had curly brown hair and honey eyes. She wore blue battle robes with bronze lining and trim. The robes were loose around the top but tightened at the waist and went back to loose towards her knees. Around her waist was a bronze ribbon belt that held a ribbon bow at the back. Her leather boots were also bronze, but currently stained with mud from working on the grounds with Helga. Her waist length hair was swept up into curls which were positioned at the top of her hair and pinned there with a bronze bow to keep from getting entangled with the quiver that she wore on her back and the bow that was slung across her shoulder. She had a broach in her hair holding back her ear length bangs that puffed slightly in a curl. The broach was a raven in bronze as well. Across the raven's wing was enscripted: ROWENA RAVENCLAW. She looked marvelous with the diadem she wore over her head which was tightened with small strands of hair looped through holes under the crown base. Her wise looks studied him. The woman was gazing at Jamie with an apprehensize expression.

"I take it we did something horrible that you dislike, " came Godric's amused tone as he rubbed his neck. The ladies were both examining the boy and were about to coddle him to death if not for his interuption. Jamie was extremely grateful for the interuption.

"This charming young laddie, is Jamie Evan. I have yet to find out how he got here ..." However, Jamie smashed that sentence with his own,

"It's something that has been happening to me for awhile, sir. What year is it?" The four teenagers looked at eachother before Slytherin sneered at his friend's nervousness and then looked at Jamie straight in the eyes.

"988 AD," Salazar said calmly and the four teenagers watched in a surprised manner as the nine-year-old boy's eyes went wide.

THUMP!

Jamie had fallen backwards and landed on the floor, unconscious.

Godric and Rowena shared a concerned look before Helga gently lifted the boy up into her arms and immediatly the four rushed him to the imfirmary in progress. The room was like four huts combined. One part being the potion stock and such. The other held three beds and was painted white. Another was Helga's office, and the last one was a private room for serious injured people or adults who wish not to be seen injured. Helga laid the boy down on the softest bed they had and went to retrieve malnourished potions and such. Helga set aside the potions and couldn't help but study the boy as she unbuttoned the strange article of clothing and leaving a naked nine-year-old as Godric resized a pair of robes they had, Rowena fixed it and Salazar studied the boy. There were strange marks on certain parts of the boy. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar, his arm held a very unique set of scars in itself and his stomach held an amount of bruises that looked either old or pretty recent. Helga applied a few healing remedies to the bruises and then transferred a potion to Jamie's system before enervating the boy in front of her an hour later.

**Jamie awoke** with a startling breath before his eyes snapped open and he looked at the founders of Hogwarts.

'They're really the founders! I'm actually a thousand years from the future. This is way weird.' Jamie thought to himself. He took a deep breath as Salazar lifted him up from under the armpits and sat him up, leaning his head against the bedframe. Jamie winced subconsciously at the cold.

"Any idea why you fainted, young lad?" inquired Godric. Jamie took another breath before he looked Gryffindor.

"I'm a thousand years from the future." Jamie spoked nervously. The four teenagers paused, their mouths hanging open.

"A thousand??" was all they could manage. Jamie nodded.

"Now we can see why you fainted..." said Helga slightly faint herself. Jamie gave a small smile to those words.

"So... do you know how and why you got here?" Rowena asked in curiousity. Jamie nodded before reaching in the robes. He realized he was dressed in something else and his cheeks tinted a dark red.

"Here are your clothes." said Helga. Jamie murmured an embarrassed thankyou before digging in his jean pocket, producing the item.

"It's called an ankima. It represents fate, or so someone said." Jamie announced. He then pulled out the second item and explained about the time period he'd be here. Jamie clicked the object and was a bit irritated when it stated six months... again. Jamie put the object back in the pockets.

"According to the object, you'll be here for six months?" Salazar Slytherin inquired. Jamie nodded, biting his lip slightly. It was frustrating how because of the stupid Ankima, he never got to stay in one place for even a year.

"So in other words... you need a home." Godric chirped in a manner that claimed he already had the answers to this statement. Jamie looked at Godric before a flush appeared on his cheeks and he nodded, embarassed once again.

"You can stay here if you'd like." Salazar offered, mentally planning out ways to teach the boy before Godric corrupted him with his... hyper-active persona. Helga and Rowena, eagerly of course, nodded in agreement. Being just teenagers, the idea of taking care of a child for half a year sounded like fun. Jamie gave a small smile.

"Thank you sir." Jamie told them, very grateful for their kindness towards him. He was still numb from the fact that he, Harry Potter or inactuality Jamie Evan, was here. With THE founders of Hogwarts. A THOUSAND YEARS from his timeline. How many people had the chance to say that?

**After making accomadations, **Jamie was soon given a room nearby Rowena's quarters at the tower. Jamie sat on his new bed and studied his surroundings. It was nice to be at Hogwarts again... This room was actually very spacey and the largest he'd ever had rights to. Rowena had told him the room would look different in the morning because the room took Jamie's likings and turned the room to accomodate him. With a sigh, Jamie jumped off the bed and found a pair of shrunken pajamas on the counter in the bathroom. Glad he didn't need someone bathing him because he was at his real age, Jamie showered and dressed. Looking at himself in the mirror, Jamie raised an eyebrow. He was actually quite.. handsome. His hair had grown even longer to the point that it bounced lightly off his shoulders. Jamie smiled at the water dripping hair. He'd need to get a haircut soon or something. His disguised blue eyes shined brightly at him as Jamie spotted his less chubbier facial structure. He had grown about two inches it seemed. That was good. He was still shorter than even the averaged 7 year olds and he was 9! Jamie ran a hand through his soaking hair and walked back to the bedroom. He crawled in to the large bed and scooted under the covers. Closing his eyes, he heard the door slightly open and knew someone was next to him. He didn't know how but he could feel someone's precense.

"He's is particularily small," Rowena said softly to someone that Jamie guessed was at the door. The next voice confirmed that it was Godric.

"Yes but, he is very powerful. I can feel the magic around him," Godric told her. Jamie felt Rowena's hand brush against his bangs and trace the scar upon him.

"We'll take care of you little one." Godric whispered, thinking Jamie to be asleep. The reassurance added with the soft brushing against his forehead lulled Jamie until he fell asleep. Sleeping to dreams about a family and dreams of Jamie and his parents. That night, Jamie slept with a pure childlike smile on his face, never knowing that Rowena and Godric had spent half the night simply watching him.

**Author's Note:**

**Off to the founders! Yay! Now, I know they aren't talking in some kind of old timer accent. The year may be wrong. Yatta Yatta. My fic that I wrote. No correcting that. Remember that there are known books of people clearly spanish speakers whose words are in English or something or another. Anyways, sorry for the long wait and all. I'm hoping I am better at this than before!**


End file.
